


Peggy Confides in Me

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Fandom, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Confessions, F/F, Gay!peggy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 23:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5435588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So I heard the song "Helpless" from the Broadway musical Hamilton and decided that the line 'Peggy confides in me' referred to Peggy telling Hamilton that she was a lesbian. This is the result of that decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy Confides in Me

It was a bright winter's morning. Hamilton had been at the Schuyler house visiting Eliza. Supervised, of course -- her father and two sisters sat and chatted with them in the family's elegant living room. Their courtship was nearly over, since he planned to ask her father for her hand in marriage in a week.

He said goodbye to Eliza with a chaste kiss on her hand and waved goodbye to the rest of the family. Angelica, maneater that she was, gave a flirty wink back, and he made his way toward the doorway. Peggy stood up and followed him out, making some excuse about tending to the roses.

Alexander waited in the garden as she hurried after him. When she arrived, panting a little, he asked, "What's up, Peggy?"

"I...well, first I'm glad that you're with Eliza, and I've got your back if you want to marry her." She grinned, and Hamilton smiled back.

"Thanks. She's an amazing woman."

"That's right she is. Don't mess with my sister."

For once in his life, Hamilton waited patiently, while Peggy seemed to gather her courage.

"What if I don't marry a man?" she asked finally.

"There's nothing wrong with being unmarried, trust me," Hamilton said.

"Nah," Peggy said with a short laugh. "I meant, what if...what if I want to marry a woman?" 

This time, Hamilton's grin was more of a full-body movement. "Did you have someone in mind?"

Peggy loosened up a little. "You don't think it's a sin or that I'm going to hell?"

Alexander rolled his eyes. "Basically the opposite of that."

"Then no, I didn't have anyone in particular." Peggy blushed.

"I think I know someone," Hamilton said. "She fought with me in the war. If you'd like, I could introduce you. Say, Tuesday at eight p.m.?"

"I'd love to meet her. Thanks, Alex." Peggy smoothed out her skirts and headed back to the house. 

A few days later, Peggy met him at the corner of a bar dowtown. She was dressed in red with a single violet in her hand and looked nervous. 

"Don't worry, Peggy. You're going to be great," Hamilton said, smiling. He led her into the bar and toward a man in the back. Peggy looked confused until the man removed his hat, shaking out long brown curls, and stood. 

The woman extended her hand. "Margarita Schuyler? I'm Deborah Sampson."

Peggy took her hand. "I go by Peggy." 

Deborah tilted her head slightly and smiled. "It's _very_ nice to meet you, Peggy." _  
_

"And the same to you," Peggy said, looking at her with flushed cheeks and awestruck eyes. 

Hamilton cleared his throat. "I'll leave you to it." 

He glanced back for a second from the doorway of the bar to see the two laughing and leaning toward each other. Peggy put her hand over Deborah's, then pulled away self-consciously. Deborah said something to her, and Peggy smiled and put her hand back over Deborah's. 

For the next few months, Hamilton covered for them carefully, making sure that they could make out in the rose garden without Philip seeing them. When he left for the cabinet, he kept up correspondence with Peggy and Deborah. Later, they both made convenience marriages to wealthy men who ended up falling in love with each other, which worked out well for them. He managed to convince her to tell Eliza, who protected them even after he was gone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Deborah Sampson fought in the Revolutionary War while dressed up as a man, and there is evidence that she may have been queer: http://www.queersinhistory.com/about_deborah_sampson.html  
> The violet, of course, is an old symbol of lesbian love.   
> This was written as part of my 12 Days of Ficmas on my tumblr: www.supernovacharlie.tumblr.com. Come check me out!


End file.
